mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe: Deception
Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe: Deception is the tenth installment in the Mortal Kombat series. It was developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game was released on November 18, 2014 for Xbox One, Playstation 4, and Nintendo Wii U. The Komplete Edition of the game was released on June 23, 2015 which also featured a PC port. The game is the first game in the series since Mortal Kombat: Armageddon to be released on a Nintendo platform. In contrast to Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe's Teen rating, this game received a Everyone rating by the ERSB. Like Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Mortal Kombat 9, and Injustice: Gods Among Us, this game runs on a highly modified version of Unreal Engine 3. The fatalities in the game are much more gruesome than in MK vs. DCU though not as gruesome as in Mortal Kombat 9. This game sees the return of Hara-kiris which made its debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. Intro "It was not by chance that this trouble came to be. The blame falls squarely upon our shoulders for giving evil the chance it needed and therefore fulfilling an ancient prophecy. Raiden and Superman's heroes had failed to stop Quan Chi and Lex Luthor from fully resurrecting the mummified army of the Dragon King. In the end, only Raiden and Superman stood between Earthrealm and total destruction. Defying the Elder Gods' wishes, they alone challenged Quan Chi and Lex Luthor in Mortal Kombat, Earthrealm's last hope for freedom. Raiden and Superman fought well against the Deadly Alliance, and it seemed as though victory was at hand. But the combined might and intelligence of Quan Chi and Lex Luthor proved to be overwhelming even for a Thunder God and a Kryptonian. Raiden and Superman, we're defeated. The Deadly Alliance had won. Their victory was short-lived. Quan Chi and Luthor heard loud footsteps from outside the room. To their horror, they saw that an even deadlier alliance was formed by Reptile and General Zod. They had resurrected Onaga and sent him after the four to destroy them. The prophecy had been fulfilled. Onaga was home once again. Death awaited all who stood in his way. And it was so that a new alliance was formed. Raiden and Superman decided to help Quan Chi and Luthor defeat Onaga. But even their combined might was not enough to stop the Dragon King. Raiden and Superman concentrated their godlike essence into a single blast, destroying everything affected by the blast. Quan Chi and Lex Luthor had teleported away from the blast however. The blast had little effect on Onaga, Reptile, and Zod. Reptile and Zod however betrayed Onaga and stripped him of his power giving it to each other. With all 6 Kamidogu, and Quan Chi's amulet, Reptile and Zod have what they need to shape the Realms as they see fit. We were the fools who brought them this power. Only we can destroy this threat, born of deception." (These are the words of Shujinko and Wally West) Storyline After Raiden and Superman fail to stop Quan Chi and Lex Luthor, Reptile and Zod send Onaga to destroy them. They try to stop Onaga but fail to do so. Raiden and Superman sacrificed themselves, while Quan Chi and Luthor teleported away from the blast. Reptile and Zod then betray Onaga and steal his powers. Reptile and Zod now seek to fuse the realms into One Being, destroying existence itself. The warriors not killed in the battle against the Deadly Alliance must now stand against them and their supporters. These include the Tarkatan horde (led by Baraka), the One Earth Regime (led by the alternate Superman), and their former allies, who were resurrected by Reptile and Zod and are under their control. Raiden and Superman's souls were corrupted by their sacrifice and resurrected Liu Kang and sent him on a rampage to destroy the mortals. Liu Kang however joins Ermac (who recently allied himself with the Forces of Light) to help him save his friends. Prior to the events of the game, Shujinko and Wally West (who would later succeed Barry Allen as The Flash after Barry's death at the hands of the Deadly Alliance) are deceived (hence the game's title) into spending their lives collecting the 6 Kamidogu for Reptile and General Zod, who use the guise as prophets of the Elder Gods named Damashi and Abraham. Reptile and Zod reveal their true identities when Shujinko and Wally West collect all of the 6 Kamidogu. Shujinko and Wally West, led to believe they were working for a greater good, joins the others opposing Reptile and Zod. The main protagonists of the game are Shujinko and Wally West. The main antagonists are Reptile and General Zod. Story Mode Chapters The story mode of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe: Deception is told in 32 chapters: (16 chapters for each side), with one character being playable in each chapter. The order of each chapter is listed below. The final boss for the MK side is Reptile, who is unlocked by completing the MK side. The final boss for the DC side is General Zod, who is unlocked by completing the DC side. Characters MK Characters *Ashrah - a demon searching for redemption by killing demons with a magic sword called the Kriss; she seeks to destroy Ermac and Noob in order to gain full purification *Baraka - Leader of the Tarkatan race. *Bo' Rai Cho - The general of Edenia's army. *Cyrax - the leader of the Special Forces; former member of the Lin Kuei. *Dairou - Hotaru's former subordinate, hired by Darrius to assassinate Hotaru. *Darrius - Leader of the resistance in Seido, the realm of Order. *Ermac - A mysterious fighter made of several fused souls who assists Liu Kang in his mission; leader of the Forces of light. *Fujin - the wind god; new protector of Earthrealm; friend of Liu Kang and Ermac *Goro - The Shokan prince who appeared to be working with Edenia. *Havik - a cleric of Chaos who saved Kabal from death; he wishes to consume Reptile's heart and aid Onaga into taking over Outworld. *Hotaru - warrior of Order, pledged to serve Reptile and General Zod. *Jade - Former servant of Quan Chi; After his presumed death, Jade became a loyalist to Queen Sindel. *Kabal - Former servant of Quan Chi; he is now the leader of the new Black Dragon clan. *Kenshi - The blind swordsman who was saved by Sub-Zero. *Kira - a cunning and brutal Black Dragon recruit recently hired by Kabal. *Kobra - A brutal and bloodthirsty Black Dragon recruit. *Lilie- A psychic 10-year old girl who has abilities that dwarf Ermac's and the youngest member of both the Tekunin and The Black Dragon. *Li Mei - A young warrior saved from the Deadly Alliance by Bo' Rai Cho and helps him in Edenia to fight the Tarkatan horde. *Liu Kang - The Undisputed Champion of Mortal Kombat; he was resurrected by Raiden and Superman *Mileena - Kitana's evil clone who was offered a place in the throne by Reptile in return for her sworn allegiance; she however secretly aided Onaga into claiming Outworld. *Nightwolf - A Native American warrior who acts as the "Sin Eater" of his tribe. *Noob Saibot - The original Sub-Zero who was resurrected by Quan Chi after his death. *Onaga - The Dragon King and former emperor of Outworld; he was tricked by Reptile and Zod into killing Quan Chi and Lex Luthor. *Quan Chi - Former ally of Lex Luthor; after he was presumed dead, he allied himself with Ermac to stop Reptile and Zod. *Raiden - The God of Thunder who is reborn from death (along with Superman) and has become enraged at how mortals have repeatedly endangered Earthrealm. *Reptile - A hopeful reptilian creature who recently became Emperor of Outworld; after Quan Chi and Lex Luthor's presumed death, Reptile took control of LexCorp and became a billionaire industrialist. *Scorpion - An ally of Reptile and Zod; he soon however defected from them after learning that Bi-Han was not responsible for the destruction of the Shirai Ryu but was killed by Noob Saibot shortly after his defection. *Shujinko - An old warrior who was deceived by Reptile and Zod (along with Wally West) when he was a young adolescent, who received the power to mimic other fighting styles from Reptile. *Sindel - Queen of Edenia and former servant of Quan Chi who looks to save Kitana. *Smoke - A cyborg who was recently automated by Reptile and Zod as punishment for defecting from them and joining Sub-Zero's Lin Kuei clan. *Sub-Zero - The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan and former servant of Quan Chi who looks for a portal back to Earthrealm. *Tanya - The traitor of Edenia, who now serves Reptile and General Zod. *Termite - the leader of the opposite of the Black Dragon, the Yellow Dragon; commits heroic acts along with his fellow Yellow Dragon; former member of the Tekunin. DC Characters *Starfire - A member of the Teen Titans. *Deathstroke - An assassin who was recently hired by Reptile and General Zod. *Lobo - A bounty hunter who seeks to destroy Reptile and Zod to gain ultimate power; he is rivals with Bo' Rai Cho and the Edenian army. *Bane - One of Batman's greatest enemies who seeks to break Reptile and Zod's back. *Lex Luthor - A billionaire industrialist and genius; his company, LexCorp, was taken over by Reptile after he was presumed dead along with Quan Chi. He recently became allies with Scorpion and is rivals with Darrius and Queen Sindel. *Sinestro - Green Lantern's archenemy who seeks to conquer Outworld and merge it with his world. *Doomsday - Superman's only enemy to have succeeded in killing him; he seeks to overthrow Reptile and become Emperor of Outworld. *Solomon Grundy - A zombie who seeks to eat Zod's brain and take over Krypton. *Felix Faust - A sorcerer who is pledged to serve Reptile and Zod. *Hawkgirl - A female superhero who assists Wonder Woman in saving the world after Superman's death. *Black Adam - An ally of Felix Faust who seeks to become Shazam again after Shazam's death at the hands of the Deadly Alliance. *Wonder Woman - The princess of Themyscira who wishes to avenge Superman's death. *Killer Frost - An evil woman who controls ice; she seeks to kill Sub-Zero. *Mr. Freeze - An enemy of Batman who assists Killer Frost in defeating Sub-Zero. *Batgirl - Daughter of Commissioner Jim Gordon who along with Nightwing assist Batman (who is grief-strickened after the loss of Superman) into stopping evil. *Green Lantern - John Stewart, the successor of Hal Jordan after his death at the hands of the Deadly Alliance, seeks to avenge his predecessor's death. *Harley Quinn - The Joker's main ally who also recently became allies with Mileena. *Nightwing - Former sidekick of Batman; he seeks to aid Batgirl into helping Batman. *The Joker - Batman's archenemy, he seeks to take advantage of Batman's grief and take his chance to kill the Bat. *Darkseid - One of the most powerful DC villains; he is requested by Onaga to help him to which he unwillingly accepts. *The Riddler - One of The Joker's allies, he seeks to aid the Joker in defeating Batman. *Superman - The last Kryptonian who was reborn after death (along with Raiden) and seeks vengeance against mortals for endangering Earthrealm. *Superman (Regime) - Leader of the Regime and High Councilor of Earth who recently escaped prison with the help of Reptile and Zod; he seeks to ally with Outworld and destroy Earthrealm. *General Zod - A former Phantom Zone prisoner who became Reptile's main ally; he seeks to rebuild Krypton and become ruler of it. *The Flash - Wally West, successor of Barry Allen after his death at the hands of the Deadly Alliance, was deceived by Reptile and Zod (along with Shujinko) when he and Shujinko were young. He received the power of speed from Reptile and Zod. He is also Shujinko's main ally. *Raven - A member of the Teen Titans who is allies with Starfire and Sindel. *Green Arrow - A former billionaire industrialist who recently joined the Lin Kuei. *Batman - A billionaire superhero who tries to convince Superman to become good again instead of neutral. *Catwoman - One of Batman's main enemies yet occasionally his ally; she seeks to defeat Reptile so she can steal his wealth. DLC and Guest Characters *Khameleon (exclusive to Nintendo Wii U) *Kratos (exclusive to Playstation 4) *Deadpool (released on January 20, 2015 as DLC) *Cyborg (released on February 3, 2015 as DLC) *Rain (released on February 17, 2015 as DLC) *Frost (released on March 10, 2015 as DLC) *Freddy Krueger (released on March 31, 2015 as DLC) *Sanjay Patel (released on April 3, 2015 as DLC) *Jason Voorhees (released on April 14, 2015 as DLC) Buying the Season Pass for $19.99 will only unlock the first four DLC characters for free. The rest are sold separately. Arenas MK Arenas *Chamber of Artifacts *Courtyard *Dead Pool *Falling Cliffs *Hell's Foundry *Kuatan Palace *Living Forest *Netherrealm *The Pit *Quan Chi's Fortress *Reptile's Throne Room (Reptile boss stage) *Sky Temple *Wu Shi Academy DC Arenas *Arkham Asylum *Batcave *Fortress of Solitude (Zod boss stage) *Gotham City *Hall of Justice *Insurgency *Joker's Asylum *Metropolis *Oan Senate *Stryker's Island *Themyscira *The Watchtower *Wayne Manor Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Mortal Kombat 9. However this game takes place on a 3D plane instead of Mortal Kombat 9's 2D plane. This game sees the returns Stage Objects, Stage Transitions, and Character Traits from Injustice: Gods Among Us. As well as the Gadget and Power User system and the Wager system. The Heroic Brutalities (from MK vs. DCU), Hara-Kiris (from MK:D), and Stage Fatalities (from MK9) return in this game. The Heroic Brutalities aren't as violent as the other finishing moves but they do feature some gruesome violence such as nasty gashes. Fighting styles from the PS2 MK games return. This game also returns Chess and Puzzle Kombat from MK: Deception. Challenge Tower from Mortal Kombat 9 returns in this game. The Krypt The Krypt has exactly 400 koffins to unlock. Like the other MK games, players can unlock characters, arenas, and other kontent. Costumes Unlockable Costumes *The Flash (Elseworld's Finest) - Unlocked by completing Challenge Tower. *Mileena (Flesh Pits) - Unlocked by completing Mileena's chapter in Story Mode. *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) - Unlocked by completing Challenge Tower. *Lex Luthor (Orange Lantern Corps) - Unlocked by completing Challenge Tower. *Solomon Grundy (Boss Grundry) - Unlocked by completing Arcade Ladder with any character. *Superman (Godfall) - Unlocked by completing Story Mode. *Shujinko (Young) - Unlocked by completing Story Mode. DLC Costumes *Klassic Skins (unlockable by pre-ordering the game) *Red Son Skins (unlockable by pre-ordering the game) *Arkham Origins Skins (unlockable by buying the game at Wal-Mart) *New 52 Skins *Green Arrow (Arrow) *Season Pass *The Killing Joke Skins *Teen Titans Skins *Man of Steel Skins *Flashpoint Skins *Sub Zero (UMK3): free with the Deadpool compatibility pack *Ermac (UMK3): free with the Cyborg compatibility pack *Jade (UMK3): free with the Rain compatibility pack *Kenshi (un-blinded): free with the Frost compatibility pack *Mileena (UMK3): free with the Freddy Krueger compatibility pack *Noob Saibot (UMK3): free with the Jason Voorhees compatibility pack Komplete Edition The Komplete Edition includes the full game, alongside all previously released downloadable content. It also includes the Mortal Kombat: Songs Inspired by the Warriors album and Mortal Kombat II for download, via the Playstation Store, Xbox Live Marketplace, Nintendo eShop, or Steam. The Komplete Edition was released on June 23, 2015 alongside a PC port of Komplete Edition (which is only available via Steam). The cover for the PS4 version features Sub-Zero, the cover for the Xbox One version features Scorpion, and the cover for the Wii U version features Ermac. Category:Games